dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noctis vs DmC Dante
Noctis the protagonist of the upcoming Final Fantasy XV game vs DmC Dante the protagonist of the reboot game DmC: Devil May Cry Interlude No Rules Only Blood will Shed Battle Location: Behemoth boss fight area place Noctis was walking the area where and his friends killed a giant behemoth for money, so they can get the car fixed, however Noctis' walking was interrupted when someone shot a bullet near him. "Who.. are you?" Noctis question has he summoned his engine blade. "My name is Dante the Demon Killer, and I've been paid a good amount of money to kill you demon!" Dante told Noctis as he draws out rebellion pointing the sword at him. Noctis gave a little smirk, but reverted back to his calm face. "You're a fool, I am no demon but.." Noctis points his engine blade at Dante. "If you really want to fight, then I won't stop you" Noctis said as he and Dante stare each other down. (A Beating Black Wing - Crisis Core) Immortalize Both Dante and Noctis rush towards clashing blades, however both locked blades and stare each other down again, Dante attempt to pull out Ivory and shot Noctis, but Noctis dodged out of his way, Dante then put away Rebellion, and got out Ebony and Fired both his guns, however Noctis kept on dodging his bullets, Noctis summoned a couple of his blades to shield himself from Dante's bullets, Dante was stunned by this which gave Noctis the opportunity to shoot his blades towards Dante with Telekinesis, however Dante dodged the in coming blades before they tore him apart. "Nice trick princie boy" Dante commented, Noctis give a light scowl by his comment, Dante rushed towards Noctis again as they clashed blades, this time Noctis summoned more blades and fired them at Dante who dodged just in time before decapitation. "You're good!" Noctis commented Dante as they already clashed blades again. "You're not to bad yourself princie boy!" Dante told Noctis. Dante and Noctis kept clashing blades, Noctis kicked Dante near an oil can, Noctis used fire and aimed at the container, and Dante's eyes widen and he used orphan to get himself out of the way before it exploded, Dante put rebellion on his back again, and pulled out Ebony & Ivory and started fire at Noctis who kept dodging his bullets. Noctis used his engine blade to warp away, Dante looked around, until he looked up to see Noctis coming down using a giant blade. "Oh Shit!" Dante said as he summoned Arbiter and clashed with Noctis, the impact from both weapons made the ground break, causing both males to fall. (Olympus Monds - Brandon Yates) Dante and Noctis glared at each other before Dante summoned Rebellion again, and Noctis got his engine blade again, both males stare each other down, Noctis and Dante rushed towards each other clashing blades, Dante however attacked quick and summoned Arbiter and sung upwards diagonally at Noctis who jumped out the way. Noctis saw another oil container and used fire again to cause an explosion, this time it caught Dante off guard and caused him to go flying back into a wall, Noctis landed on his feet perfectly, he looked for Dante but didn't see him, Noctis was looking all over but still didn't see Dante until he heard yelling, and saw Dante dropping to the ground with Arbiter. Noctis' eyes widen as he jumped out of in time before Dante landed on the ground with Arbiter, however Dante summoned Osiris and rushed at Noctis, Noctis summoned his wyvern lance, and clashed blades with each other, both were doing good, but Dante the Revennant and charged the bullet firing at Noctis, the bullet stuck onto Noctis as his exploded causing Noctis to go flying back. however Noctis was able to summon to swords and impale Dante's stomach who screamed in pain as he went flying back, irritated Dante entered devil trigger causing Noctis to go into the air. "This isn't good!" Noctis told himself as the dt Dante was rushing towards him, Noctis got the idea and summoned four blades and wait for Dante to get closer, Dante already jumped towards, who now gave a smirk and fired four blades into Dante's torso sending back to the ground, Dante reverted back to his normal state, as Noctis went back on the ground hitting the ground hard, thankful the dirt soften his fall. (Le Chant De Roma - Akame Ga KILL!) Both Dante and Noctis rush towards each other clashing blades but this time both got two good slashes at each others chests, both were getting worn out by there fight, however both kept on rushing towards each other clashing blades. Dante got Erix and Noctis summoned his blood blade, Noctis stabbed Dante in the stomach again, and Dante punch Noctis in the face flying back a little, both males stare dead into each others eyes as Dante summoned Rebellion again, and Noctis summoned his engine blade again also. both males rushed towards each other, as they both yell, both males now swung there blades getting a good strike on each others body, Noctis gave a deep cut on Dante throat causing blood to shoot out everywhere, where as Dante gave a good deep cut across Noctis' torso making gush out but stopped after a little bit. Dante laid on the ground lifeless, as Noctis grabbed Dante's Rebellion and now was awfully limping back to his barely even alive at the moment, however Noctis looked at Dante. "I'm sorry it ended this way Dante!" Noctis said as he limps back to his comrades. K.O Noctis made it back to his friends, but all got worried about him. "Noct what happened" Prompto asked as he was worried about his friend, Noctis gave a slight smile looking at everyone. "You wouldn't believe the fight I had!" Noctis said as he fell onto to ground getting rest from his battle, Ignis hurries up and bandages the sleeping Noctis. "I wonder what kind of fight he got into!" Prompto ask himself as he carries his friend towards the tent for Noctis to sleep. Category:Sword Fight Category:DBX by 2 Different Companies Category:DBX by 2 Different Series Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music